Sam
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: There's a new detective on the team and she immediately decided Maura is for her. How will Jane react? Will Maura go for it? Will we get Rizzles... hmm Rated M for future chapters DISCLAIMER: These ladies arent mine (well Sam is so yay for that) so credit to Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro/Jan Nash. And the perfect Sasha Alexander and Angie Harmon
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 months since the proposal. Jane had said no. She knew that as much as she loved Casey she wasn't in love with him. And he was not in love with her either. Neither wanted to give up their careers and they knew they couldn't ask that of one another. If Jane was honest with herself another reason was Maura. Maura's face spoke volumes when Jane told her that Casey has said he would stay if Jane married him.

Jane had never been brave enough ask Maura why she had reacted the way she had. She was afraid of the answer. What she wanted to hear was 'I'm in love with you' but what she got was silence. Then Maura said 'You said no, right?' She knew Jane so well. Jane had simply nodded and they had got on with their lives.

The week had been a busy one so far. Frankie was working Narcotics full time now and Cavanaugh decided to bring a new detective into the team. Korsak had been absent recently from their cages and Jane was sure he was getting promoted to Lieutenant. So she was training a new detective.

Her name was Sam Mullins. 5' 5'' brunette, 1st generation Irish and 29. She had moved through the ranks pretty quickly and was working in Vice for 3 years before she joined Homicide. She was fitting in well which was great as they had caught a triple Homicide the afternoon she started.

Now it was Sunday and they had caught the sonovabitch that had killed his family. They were in the Dirty Robber with Maura, Korsak and Frost. Cavanaugh had gave them Monday off, putting Frost's team on the shift.

'Guys it's been great working with you all this week. I've kinda hit the ground running, thanks for trusting me' Sam smiled at the team with her gaze lingering on Maura. 'How do you do what you do? It's pretty amazing, you have this vast knowledge of your craft and so many other subjects. It's so cool'

Maura smiled 'Thank you Detective Mullins. Not many people refer to my profession as a craft. I do love my job, I find it fascinating. And as for the other subjects I guess I have a desire for knowledge. A thirst maybe I would describe it. And I love to share what I've learned'

'Yea, ya do' Jane smirked 'I think we all learn at least one new thing a day since we met Maura.'

'I think you're the only one who understands a lot of what goes on in that big brain of Dr Isles though Jane'

Korsak spoke jovially. 'Jane's like our modern day Sherlock Holmes. She's definitely got a few IQ points on us all. Dr Isles is like her Watson. I've never seen a team like them in all my years of policing'

Maura was beaming and Jane was smirking uncomfortably

'Aw shucks Korsak. That's enough. We're a good team right. All of us'

'Thank you Vince, that's very cool of you to say' Maura looked like an excited child at Christmas.

'I really love those Arthur Conan Doyle characters.' She smiled widely and raised her glass to toast Jane.

Everyone raised their glasses. 'Cheers everyone' a chorus of cheers echoed around the Robbers followed by laughter.

A few hours later Jane stood. 'I'm gonna head off. Maura, you wanna share a cab?'

Maura looked at Sam 'Actually Jane I'm gonna stay for another. I'm enjoying getting to know Detective Mullins'

'Ha. Enjoy that Sam. She just loves the compliments' Jane smirked and started to leave.

'Wait Jane' Frost spoke up. 'I'm going to head now. I'll share a cab with you'

Korsak followed soon after leaving Maura and Sam alone. Sam smiled.

'You know, I could compliment you all night' her tone was reverential. She smiled softly giving Maura's knee a squeeze. Her hand had made it to Maura's knee about an hour before and had rarely left unless she was gesticulating which she did a lot. But every time she dropped her hand it rested on Maura's knee. After Korsak left Maura's hand had ended up on top of it.

'Why thank you Sam. You are a pretty accomplished woman yourself. I'd love to spend some more time with you but it appears the bar is closing'

'We're off tomorrow. Why don't we head out into the city, live a little' Sam winked and Maura's stomach flipped.

'Okay, have you somewhere in mind?' Maura bit her lip realising too late she was clearly flirting with Sam. She'd spent so long pining after Jane she thought this would be harder.

Sam smiled a wide grin. 'The Black Cap'

Maura smiled back thinking why the hell not. She lifted her purse

'Lead the way'

_R&I-

Jane lay awake wondering what had happened. Maura usually is happy to leave with Jane.

The clock read 1.35am

'Fuck it'

Hey. Did you get home okay?

After pressing send Jane instantly regretted in. 'Shiting hell Jane. Come on. It's the middle of the night. Maura's gonna think you're weird'

She spoke out loud to herself as she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She was in the middle of adding milk to her cereal when she heard her phone ring from her bedroom.

She ran to her room thinking it was Dispatch. It was Maura

'Shit!'

Pressing answer Jane spoke hesitantly

'Hello'

'Hi Jane. Are you okay?' Maura sounded wide awake and quite happy.

'Yeah, Maur. Shit I'm sorry about the time. I couldn't sleep and hasn't heard from you. I didn't realise it was so late'

'Oh that's fine Jane. I just got in. Sam and I headed out dancing. I could've happily stayed but Sam surprisingly was the one more exhausted after the week.'

'Dancing? Wow we never go dancing. What brought that on?'

'She asked. I love dancing but it never seemed to be up your road'

'Oh. I really enjoy dancing Maura. I guess I never thought about it before.'

'We should go. We could arrange a girls night out with Sam maybe'

'Okay, sounds fun.' Jane sighed. 'Well I'm wide awake now.'

'What are you doing?'

Jane had wandered back into the kitchen and had set to work eating her cereal.

'Eating cereal'

'Whats wrong?' Maura sounded serious

'Nothing Maura, eating cereal when something's wrong is your thing not mine' her tone was teasing.

'Okay okay. Well we're off tomorrow. Get a cab over here now sure and we can watch a movie or something.'

'Maura. It's 1.45 in the morning' Jane exclaimed.

'I know Jane, I have a clock right beside me. I don't feel like sleeping and since you're awake and we are both off tomorrow lets stay up all night' Maura sounded so excited. Jane could never say no to this Maura.

'Okay give me 30 minutes and you better be awake. Don't crash on me'

'I'm not driving, Jane. I don't know how I could crash' Maura sounded confused.

Another Maura-ism that Jane could never not do anything for. 'Maur! I mean all asleep. Crash like you're body gives up and needs rest'

'Oh. I see. I'm sure that won't happen.'

30 minutes later Jane let herself into Maura's. She had texted ahead and let Maura know.

'Maura' Jane called

'Hi Jane'

True to her word Maura had not crashed and was sitting on her sofa eating some quinoa.

'Mmm Jane you gotta try this. I just threw it together. Its quinoa, beetroot and goats cheese salad. Thoroughly divine.'

'Eurgh no. You know how I feel about keenopods'

Maura laughed shoving her fork at Jane

'You loved this last time I made it!'

Jane relented and took a bite. She had to agree it was really nice.

Soon they were sitting with a plate each searching for something to watch.

'How about Saw?'

'No! Jane! You don't even like it. You're the one who will get scared'

'Whatever. Okay Con Air. It's soo good'

'Oh yes! I love this movie'

'Really. HOW did I not know you had seen Con Air'

'Again you never asked'

'Oh'. Jane got up to put in the DVD

Maura's phone buzzed and Jane groaned.

'Man! Cavanaugh said we BOTH had holiday tomorrow!'

'Relax Jane it's not Lt. Cavanaugh. It's just Sam'

'Sam, huh. Hope you're not replacing me elbiff'

'Like I would even try' Maura smirked. 'No she's really surprised me. I don't broadcast my interest in women as you know but she's been flirting with me all night and our evening dancing was really quite enjoyable'

Maura didn't notice Jane's face for a moment.

'Your interest in women?' Jane coughed on her beer.

'Oh come on Jane. You're my best friend. I have I observed beautiful women in your presence for.'

'I thought that was just your science talking.'

'Ha no. Tonight was really nice actually'

Maura didn't know how she was retained her cool. Had Jane no idea of Maura's sexuality?

'Did anything..ya know' Jane stumbled over her words 'ya know more that just hanging out with a friend happen then'

Jane was shocked. Really shocked. She wished she'd been braver when they first met. Now she was sure she's been royally friend zoned.

'Oh well Jane. Not entirely. We were holding hands in the Robber by the end. And I suppose our dancing wasn't very innocent but the kiss she placed on my cheek when she dropped me off was. I found it very respectful. And sweet'

And I wished it was you Maura thought

'Oh. Well that sounds nice. Cool. So let's get this movie started.' Jane got up and turned the lights off. Returning to her seat a bit further away from Maura than she normally sat and pulled her feet under her. She pressed play and pulled the blanket on the sofa round them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n thanks for waiting guys. I've been away and had some many one shots going on in my head this went on the back burner. I've had some rather interesting opinions on the story and particularly the character Sam. If you want to review the piece please remember that saying 'this story is stupid' and 'Sam is stupid' etc are not critiques. That's your opinion and honestly, I love this story, I love where it's going and if you're willing to stick around for the ride you will love Sam too. I always write Rizzles and I hope that this works out but I have wanted to challenge myself with something a little different. The characters aren't mine yadda yadda yadda. **

'What the hell' Jane murmured as she tried to gage her surroundings. Lifting her head she realised she was still on Maura's sofa, and the medical examiner was currently curled up in her lap. Jane stilled her movements so she didn't wake Maura and lay her head back down.

I don't remember seeing the end of the movie, Jane thought. She moved her hand and realised it was cradling Maura's head. Again she stopped moving. So Maura Isles, you like ladies? How has that tidbit escaped my knowledge? I would think I guess I never stood a chance but looking at you now makes me think…oh shit Jane stop it. This isn't a movie, it's real life. Straight women in their late thirties don't just realise they're gay. Just because she's the most amazing person you have ever met doesn't mean you are suddenly switching teams. But when she said it I was jealous, I was confused. I didn't want her out with Sam…

'I did not see this coming' Jane spoke out loud quietly and Maura opened her eyes.

'What are you thinking about Jane?' She sounded like she was still asleep.

'I didn't know you were awake, shall we go to bed?' Jane deflected, and started to get up.  
'I guess we should but I'm devastated to be moving as I'm so comfortable'

'We can stay here Maur, I'm not uncomfortable. I just thought you might be' Jane reached for the blanket that had slipped down and pulled it round her lower half and Maura.

Maura stretched out and pulled the blanket up over their torsos and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was out like a light. Jane sat in the dark and prayed for sleep. Eventually about 7am her eyes closed.

When she awoke Maura was gone, and the clock read 11.45am. Stretching she sat up and looked around. Maura was sitting at the island holding a mug in one hand and a book in the other.

'Hey sleepy, finally decided wake up?'

'Huh, yeah sorry. I couldn't really sleep earlier' Jane's voice seemed 4 octaves lower and she tried clearing her throat.

Maura laughed 'Imagine you talked like that all the time, you'd have every suspect confessing in record time' She smiled at Jane, looking happy.

'I'm going to get a shower, see you in a few'

'Take your time, Sam's going to come over for lunch about 1.30 so plenty of time'  
Jane stalked off as if she didn't hear what Maura had said. But she had, and she was trying to process how this was making her feel. She definitely wasn't happy. Well if she knew that Sam and Maura were just going to be friends like she had last night that would be okay. But she had no idea, and that bothered her. She racked her brain and tried to think of someone to talk to about this. Definitely not her mother, or her brothers. Okay, family was out. Frost. Yes it would have to be Frost. Rolling her eyes she realised she would have to go back downstairs to get her phone.

Wandering down, she looked around for Maura who apparently had disappeared. Shrugging she headed to the coffee table to lift her phone. Deciding it was now or never, she opened up a new text message

Hey partner, you free for lunch?

_Maura's probably gonna be making some amazing tofu scramble_

As she typed she called  
'Maura! I'm asking Frost to come for lunch, okay?'

'No problem, Jane. Tell him 1.30ish.' Maura called.

Following Maura's voice, Jane found herself out the back. Maura was sitting on her bench with a fresh coffee and her nose still in her book.

'How come you're outside Maura? It's not warm'

This was true and Maura was sitting in her coat and ugg boots.

'I fancied some fresh air, I really enjoy our crisp spring mornings'

'Yeah, it's nice out here. I'll be back'

Maura smiled and her eyes returned to her book, the smile notfading. Jane returned the smile, and turned to head inside. As she stepped inside she heard Maura's phone buzz and her face fell.

…  
'Knock knock' Sam's voice rang through Maura's home.

'Come in, we're in the kitchen. You're early' Maura responded. Jane smiled as Sam walked into the room. She did like this girl, they didn't have many female friends and she decided that it was a new day. She would make an effort.

Luckily Frost walked in directly behind Sam.

'Oh Barry, you're also early. Would you guys like a drink?'

Sam headed straight to Maura and Maura gave her a welcoming hug. It was brief and Sam smiled at Jane and touched her arm.

'Hey Jane, we missed you last night. Girls night needs to happen soon please. It's a shame you ducked out early, we had a blast. Squeezing Jane's arm for the last time, she returned to the other side of the island and sat beside Barry.

Maura looked at Barry expectantly.

'Oh yes, I'll have cola' He reached across the counter to the bread Jane was buttering and had his hand batted away.

'Wait, geez. It'll be ready in five minutes.' Jane's tone was teasing and laughter resounded.

'This all looks incredible Maura,' Sam looked around the kitchen at the array of food. 'What soup is that?'

She looked right at Maura and smiled widely. Maura returned the smile, while reaching to get plates. 'Spicy vegetable and lentil. One of my favourites.'

Both Sam and Jane screwed their noses up 'Eww' before simultaneously cringing at themselves.

'Sorry Maura, I'm sure its lovely' Sam rushed out the apology and was surprised to see Maura looking unsurprised.

'You will both have the soup and you will both like it' Maura looked between the girls pointedly and squinted.

'Okay' Jane held her hands up before she lifted the bowls and headed for the table. Stopping beside Sam she winked 'She's always right. I always do' Rolling her eyes she went on to make the table.

Sam stood feeling awkward as Jane seemed so at home helping out. 'What can I do?'

'Grab the breadboard' Maura pointed at the platter Jane had been slicing a minute ago. Sam reached quickly for it. Then looked at Barry, who was drinking his cola and looking greedily at the food.

'Oh I wash up' He said by way of explanation of his lack of activity. Maura raised her eyebrows and smirked.

'Yes, you are. And not very much of what we're serving on goes in the dishwasher so you're not getting off easy'

Barry mock pouted and went back to his phone which was vibrating away.  
'Who's on the phone Barry, I hope you don't have to go to work' Sam looked expectantly between Barry and his phone.

'Oh it's just a friend' He couldn't keep the smile from his face.  
'A friend, eh? That's a wonderfully bright smile, was that funny or something?' Sam teased 'I bet it's a friend, who's a girl.'

'Yeah Frosty, I bet it is. Come on, tell your friend who's a girl all about her' Jane joined in the teasing and headed in Frost's direction.

The conversation flowed easily for the next hour or so, with everyone pausing at some point to compliment Maura's menu. Just then Jane's phone rang. It was on the side by the sink and by the time Jane had extradited herself from her seat and jogged over it had stopped.  
Glancing at the screen, Jane's face dropped.  
'Oh'  
'Everything okay Jane' Maura stood as she saw Jane's face fall. She started out of her seat when Jane stopped her.

'I think so, do you mind if I go return this call?' She didn't really wait for an answer as she took off out Mauras back door leaving everyone very confused.

'Well we're not ringing so its not work' Barry said as Maura sat again.

'Yes, we better give her her privacy. I'll check in later' Maura looked at the back door, confusion settling on her features as she tried to figure out who the mystery caller was.

Shrugging Barry stood and began clearing the table. Sam rose to help him but was stopped by Maura's hand on his arm. 'Let him, he likes it.'

Winking at Barry, who pouted some more, Maura took Sam's arm and lead her to the living room. They sat on the sofa and Maura noticed the distance between them. She normally sat closer to Jane, but then that's Jane. Everything was heightened with Jane.

They had been chatting quietly for about five minutes when Jane reemerged. She was smiling softly, with her brow furrowed.

She looked around for everyone, finding Barry in the kitchen and Maura with Sam on the sofa. Heading to the kitchen, where Barry was washing dishes she remembered the reason she invited him.  
'So can I talk to-' Maura voice cut Jane off.  
'Is everything okay?'  
'Sure Maura, I'll speak to you later about it' Turning her attention back to Barry 'So-'

'Yes?' Barry kept his hands in the sink, making light work of the dishes. 'Wanna dry these, and tell me about it?'

Nodding Jane grabbed a towel, ' You just don't wanna do all this yourself.'

Jane set about drying the bowls, wondering why they couldn't be put in the dishwasher.

'Jane? You had something you wanted to talk about?' Barry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Oh yeah, well there are two things. And now I don't even know where to start. So from the beginning I guess.' Jane rushed the next few sentences out, afraid they wouldn't come otherwise. 'Maura just told me she has an interest in women and at the moment specifically Sam and I dont know how I feel, I think I'm jealous but that doesn't seem right or fair and then Gabriel Dean just called. He's coming to Boston on a case that may last a while. He wants to catch up. And I thought why not, because he is a nice guy. I wasn't ready then and now well I don't know, but I don't really have many options, do I?'

Jane stopped as abruptly as she started. Barry was staring at her, but she had just dropped several bombs on him that she was sure he did not see coming.

'Okay. So thats a lot of information and this is where you choose to tell me it? In Maura's kitchen.' Barry shook his hands and grabbed another towel to dry. 'What do you want me to say. Jesus, Jane. Let's go for a walk or something.'

'I need to talk to Maura first, about Dean. She'll figure out I'm hiding something otherwise.' Jane smiled sadly and Barry put a hand across her shoulders.

Jane ducked out from the embrace 'You can hug me later, just don't be letting Maura see. She'll be over here in an instant'

'Okay, I'll do that' Barry nodded at Jane and turned to finish drying thinking If she's going to let me hug her, this is serious

Jane dropped the towel on the island and headed over to the sofa, taking a seat on a chair to the left of Maura, her usual seat lost to someone more brave.

Maura turned immediately from her conversation. 'Well, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?'  
Jane wondered whether she should discuss Dean in front of Sam.

'Yeah Jane, you did seem kind of shocked by what ever it was. Do you need to speak to Maura alone?' Sam moved to stand when Jane spoke quickly.

'Sam, stay. I could use some advice. We don't have many female friends, do we Maur'?' Jane nodded at Maura who nodded her agreement.

'Okay so that was Gabriel Dean.'

Maura didn't speak for a moment, she just looked confused.

'Who's Gabriel Dean?' Sam asked innocently although she was sure at the atmosphere that fell over them he must have been a ex.

'Gabriel is an FBI agent Jane was involved with a few years back.' Maura had recovered and now wanted to know what was happening. 'Things have been strained, what did he want, Jane?'  
'He wanted to meet up, but I dunno Maur'. I mean he's not your favourite person and I don't even know how it would work.'

'Jane. That's all in the past. I don't harbour any negative feelings towards him at all.'

Jane nodded slowly 'So I say yes?'

'Yes.' Maura's answer was slightly clipped and Jane caught the edge. Sam did too.

'Is that what you want Jane, just because someone asks you out you do not have to say yes' Sam's eyes were completely focused on Jane, who now looked extremely confused.

Barry appeared behind the sofa. 'You know what you need partner? A long run, come on. I was planning on one anyway.'

Jane looked up. 'You're right. Okay. I will speak to you girls later. Thanks for the words of advice.'

Maura stood the same time as Jane, walking towards the door with her. Putting her arms around her, she spoke softly 'You know I'm here for you. Call me later, please. We can talk some more.'

Jane held her tightly and whispered 'Thank you.'

'Remember to warm up' Maura released Jane reluctantly and gave her a slight punch on the arm.  
'Whatever' Jane smirked glad to know Maura was still there for her 'Let's go, Barrold.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful feedback, I hope you like this chapter. The ride has only just begun. Strap in and enjoy. I hope I can update more often as life is settling down a bit now.**

They were pounding the streets for ten minutes before either spoke. They had headed towards the river then doubled back, taking a hill down to the common. Finally, when they were rounding the common for the second time, the conversation began.

'So what do I do?' Jane couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Well how do you feel, partner?' Frost was looking Jane square in the eye.

'I don't know, or well I do. But I don't get why? And on top of it all Gabriel, I mean. What am I meant to do with all this?' Jane stopped and dropped her head to her knees.

Frost continued for a moment before he realised Jane wasn't coming after so he turned and jogged back, not stopping his jog when he got there.

'Well do you want to see Gabriel?'

'I think so, I'm not sure. Things ended weirdly, after me shooting Paddy and everything. I wasn't really focused on him. And the Casey coming back, then Maura being all gay and all.' Jane stretched high and looked away from Frost.

'Well partner, if you want to go for it. What harm is it going to do? You don't have to marry the guy, Maura certainly isn't about to marry Sam. Are you finished? Cuz I'm gonna run home, I think' Frost glanced at his watch.

'Yeah, I am. I gotta go get my car. At Maura's.' Rolling her eyes, Jane started a slow jog towards the steps. 'Bye partner and thanks. Wait, where is your car?'

'Oh, I jumped on the T. There was an accident on my street and I couldn't get out. Pain in the neck'

'Sure, come on. I'll drop you off.' Jane gave Frost her best puppy dog eyes.

'Okay okay, lets go' Frost started a sprint the opposite direction, so they ran the length of the common and hung a right on Charles to get to Maura's minus the steps.

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

'Thank you for lunch, Maura. I had a lovely time. I have to get going. My brother is playing tonight at Roxy.' Sam stood and headed to find her shoes.

'Oh cool, your brother is in a band?' Maura stood to and looked wide eyed at Sam.

'Yes, he is. It's pretty great actually, not that I would tell him that. I totally pretend to tolerate him but I'm a super big fan really. Hey, do you wanna come?' Sam started putting her shoes on and smiled widely.

Maura blushed slightly; she hadn't meant to invite herself along. 'Oh well, I wouldn't want to intrude on a family-'

'Maura, it's a gig. Not a family get together, starts at 7 and he's on at 8.45 so I'll pick you up at 8? I'm on an early tomorrow so designated driver. Yay.' Sam gave two thumbs up and walked over to Maura. She placed her hands on Maura's shoulders, dragged them down her arms. 'Okay?'

Maura smiled warmly. 'Okay, I'll be ready. Thank you.' Leaning forward she kissed Sam on the cheek, staying there for a moment. When she was that close seeing only brunette curls, it was like it was -. No she wouldn't let herself do that.

Sam was surprised to feel herself flush and let her hands fall and take hold of Maura's.

'I can't wait.'

And with that Sam pulled away and headed out the door. Pausing after she closed it behind her, to take a moment. Both hands went to her face and she smiled so widely as she felt her heart beat faster.

Inside Maura reached for her phone and dialled Jane.

'Hey Maur' Jane sounded relaxed and Maura could hear the TV in the background.

'Hey, are you at home? I thought you would have come back here?' Maura sat at the island and looked perplexed.

'Yeah, Frost had me do one too many sprints and I was exhausted. I didn't want to interrupt your afternoon with Sam.' Maura couldn't gage what Jane's face was doing and she didn't like it.

'You wouldn't have been interrupting. Have you decided what you will do about Agent Dean?' Maura put Jane on speaker and reached for an orange.

'Yeah, I'm gonna see him. Just to see how he is. We're all adults, one dinner doesn't mean anything. I don't have to see him after if I don't want to, ya know?' The tinny echo on the phone was making Jane's comments seem slightly whiny.

'What are you doing tonight? Do you want to come see Sam's brother perform in his band?' Maura peeled the last piece of skin from the orange and broke it apart. Popping a segment in her mouth she listened to thin air as Jane didn't respond. 'Jane?'

'Sorry Maur, actually I gotta do something tonight. So I'll have to give it a miss. Coffee before work tomorrow though?'

'Sure, shall I pick you up?'

'Yeah, why not. 6.45?'

'Great, be ready though. I hate when you leave me waiting.' Maura teased.

'I never-! I mean, it was just that one time' Jane sounded flustered and Maura smiled to herself.

'Fine, I'll call before I leave to make sure. Bye Jane'

'Have a blast later, bye Maur.'

Maura disconnected and looked at her phone. _You are a funny one, detective_ she thought.

'Now' Maura stood and looked at Bass. 'What does one wear to 'The Roxy'

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Maura felt someone slam her against the bar for the third time, and as she felt her ribs crunch slightly she decided enough was enough. As she turned to give the offender a piece of her mind Sam appeared.

'Do you mind? Give the lady some space' Not exactly what Maura was planning to say but effective as the man rolled his eyes and walked to another side of the bar.

'Are you enjoying yourself? I know it's loud and crazy, but I swear Paul is worth it' Sam was holding one of Maura's hands and looked at her mock pleading. Maura winked and turned back to the bar.

'I am, I just would really like a drink.' Waving her hand she finally got the attention of the bar tender. 'Two blue moons please and a coke'

'Two? Really? Is Jane coming?' Sam looked around, was Jane about to appear. To her disappointment there was no sign of Jane.

'No she had plans. It's a shame because she'd love this. She loves this kind of music. I didn't fancy trying to get served again tonight. Two is my limit, as I am working tomorrow also' Paying the bartender she handed the coke to Sam and grabbed her beer. 'Where are we sitting?'

Sam took Maura's elbow and guided her through the crowd. 'Let's go find my brother'

An hour later and Sam's brothers set was in full swing. Maura decided she really did enjoy the soft rock, and her hand had snuck around Sam's waist. Sam had moved closer and Maura was close enough to speak without raising her voice. 'Your brother is very charismatic on the stage, does that run in the family?'

Sam had to turn and lean close to Maura to reply 'He is the performer of the family yes, if you put me up there you would have something akin to a deer in headlights.' She shrugged. 'It's not what I want to do with my life so I've never thought too much about it though'

'I don't know about that, you seem very charismatic at work' Maura searched Sam's eyes. All she could see was sincerity and lust. The music seemed louder now, it was pulsating through her and she felt lost in the moment.

'Yeah, I love what I do' It was a whisper and Maura's breath caught. Sam leaned and Maura followed. Their lip met softly and Sam hummed slightly. It was magical.

Maura ducked her head slightly, blushing. Sam put a hand under her chin, and looked into her eyes. 'You're gonna break my heart, aren't you Dr Isles.'

Maura closed her eyes and spoke before their lips met again. 'I hope not, I really hope not'

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Maura rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time since she had awoke that morning, her reason now was Jane leaving her waiting. Technically she had been five minutes early and she had been lucky enough to pull into a space outside her best friends home but she was still slightly annoyed. Flinging open the door, she swung her legs out and stalked up to Jane's apartment, letting herself in.

'Jane Clementine Rizz-' Mid eye roll she didn't see Jane round the corner and stopped just short of slamming into her, leaving them millimetres apart. Maura swayed in her shoes and Jane caught her round the middle.

'I should have just let you fall, since you busted out the Clementine Maur. Lucky for you, saving you is instinctual.' Jane winked, and let her go. Picking up her standard issue weapon and badge, Jane sauntered out the door ahead of Maura, leaving Maura to shut and lock the door.

In the car Jane flicked on the radio, searching for the news station. Maura looked at her bemused for a moment.

'Man, last night was crazy. Well not going out to a gig on a school night crazy but well hmm some kind of crazy. I was catching up on the paperwork from the Sanderson case and in the background i heard this crazy news story. Something about frogs getting loose in Chinatown, you know I never eat there so for me it was like watching a nature show, as reporter after reporter reported live from there. I was too exhausted to stay up to hear where they came from and all that.' Jane turned her attention to the news channel which was currently discussing some vandalism on the banks of the Charles.

'Yes, that does sound crazy. Almost as crazy as me going to a gig on a school night. You should have came, I think Sam was surprised you didnt. She asked where you were' Maura smiled as she pulled into the parking garage.

'She did? I thought you two were on a date?' Jane raised her eyebrows in a question.

'Well, it was her brothers band playing. It was more a night out with friends. You both get on so well, next time you should come her brother is really good, and I think you would really enjoy his music.'

They were walking to Boston Joes now, Maura was holding Jane by the elbow and smiling as she shared the events of the previous evening.

'So what does this mean, Maura? About you and Sam, are you together?' Jane gazed at Maura, her expression unreadable, as they sat down with their coffees and croissants.

'We have yet to have that sort of conversation, and I don't work as quickly as you Detective Rizzoli so maybe not just yet. I'm keeping my options open.' Maura sat back in her chair and held her coffee in both hands. 'So when are you seeing Dean?'

'I think at the weekend, depending on if I'm on call I guess. I was thinking I'm not on call definitely on Friday but-' Jane petered off not wanting to finish.

'But it's movie night? Jane I hope you are not using that as an excuse, we are grown women. As much as I love, and I do love our nights together, it is important that we spend time with other people, or else we'll end up alone. Or with each other, like that show your mom like 'The Golden Girls'

'Sometimes I think I wouldn't have a problem with that' Jane swirled the remnants of her coffee and downed it.

'Oh Jane, as much as I would also enjoy moving to Florida with you, your mother and a sexually promiscuous friend that we do not have you deserve happiness. You deserve a man who loves you, children that will cherish you and friday night movie nights with me are not going to give you that' Maura was impassioned now. Her Jane, she never wanted her to be unhappy. She figured if she couldn't make her happy, she would help find someone who could. She was holding Jane's hand tightly now, have abandoned her coffee.

'Oh Maur-' Jane's breath hitched and she shook her head. Composing herself she spoke again 'I do not deserve you. I want the same for you, but I just, I don't want you to feel like I'm being that sort of girl. Abandoning her friends as soon as a man appears.'

'Jane you could never be that girl'

'But Casey-'

'Casey was an experience, we all have that one bad experience. He's gone now, and Dean is back. Maybe he's not the one either but you never know. I trust that you'll still be my best friend and be there when I need you, as I will you. This is life and we must live it to its fullest.'

Jane sighed as she thought _I wish I could be brave enough to live it to its fullest_.

'Okay, enough of this. Lets get going' Jane stood and Maura followed. As they exited Maura took Jane's arm again and leaned close.

'I love you Jane very much, please don't forget that'

Jane squeezed the hand that was on her arm and rested her head on Maura's as she walked. 'I know, ya big goof ball. And I love you'

R&IR&IR&IR&IR&IR&I

Friday had come around all too quickly and that meant Jane's date. Jane heard the door and panicked 'Crap, why are people always early. Don't they know me at all' Jane smeared some nude lipstick on and ran to the door.

'You're early' Jane tried to give Gabriel her best angry face.

'And you look amazing. Even when you are trying to be angry' Gabriel handed Jane some flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Let's go' Jane went and put the flowers in the sink and grabbed her coat.

'You're the boss'

Thirty minutes later and they were sitting in Jane's favourite seafood restaurant.

'How did you know I liked this place?' Jane looked around and back at Gabriel smiling.

'I remember you mentioned it last time I was in town, before I almost caused a break up worse than Ben and Jerry'

'Wait Ben and Jerry broke up?' Jane looked at Gabriel incredulously, and then started laughing.

'Not that I know of but that would be a break up of epic proportions and you and Maura could be considered as catastrophic'

Jane smiled genuinely, Gabriel seemed highly aware of the damage that day had done. And he wasn't shirking his responsibility, maybe he could stick around.

'I'm glad you're aware of the situation'

'Speaking of the wonderful Dr Isles how is she? It was a pretty rough time for her.' Gabriel took a drink of his red wine, swirling the contents both before and after.

'She's doing well, you know Maura. We should be at our movie night tonight actually. You're only back a day and you're already getting in between us' Jane winked as she nodded her thanks to the waiter as he placed their chowder between them.

'Jane, you should have said you had plans' He looked genuinely dismayed.

'It's okay I was joking, I mean its Friday night. I think having actual dates with someone that isn't your best friend on a Friday at age 38 is acceptable. And she's on a date too so its fine.'

Gabriel nodded as they set about devouring the chowder. He loved spending time with Jane, especially going out for dinner. She wasn't self-conscious and that made everything more comfortable.

The night went quickly as they caught up on one another's lives and soon it was time to go home. Gabriel insisted on walking Jane to her door, and left after giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Jane wasn't sure how she should feel, given the fact that they were no strangers to being a little less chaste with one another. She decided to go with happy, he was being respectful and after the Casey debacle she was happy with respectful. Stripping off she fell into bed in her underwear, exhausted and was asleep in minutes.

_Jane pushed up to kiss the neck of the blonde on top of her. She was pushed back down as the blonde slid down and crashed their lips together. She shook as those lips travelled down her body taking ownership of her nipples one at a time, nipping and biting until Jane could take no more and pleaded for release. The soft mouth travelled further and Jane gasped as it explored her core, fingers joined the mouth and were inside her. Within minutes she was flying as she watched the blondes head bob between her legs._

Jane awoke with a start. 'Maura' she whispered as she felt her eyes release tears she didn't know where there. Lying back she slid a hand between her legs and knew she was close.

'Oh god Maura' Jane sobbed as she pushed her own body towards release.


End file.
